Daughter of A Viking
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: What if Gunnar Borgstrom lied about not having a family? When Prudence Highlands and her daughter Felicity arrive on the Ponderosa seeking a Peter Borstrom, Hoss learns of a family he didn't know he had, and Joe finds himself in company with the Viking's daughter. AU. One-shot. Complete.


_**A/N: So this is a rather long one-shot that I began three years ago, and just now finished writing. Its an AU for The Last Viking. I considered spitting up, but couldn't figure out chapter breaks, so here it is. It is unbetaed so all mistakes (and I'm sure there are many) are mine.**_

_**This is part of my AU world I consider as The Cartwright Cousins: A Western Lady and Adam's Cousin coming before this.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**6-8-14: EDIT: Thanks to a suggestion by THE TEXAN, and implemented with permission, I've altered the ending just a smidge.**_

* * *

A lone horse and its rider rode through the trees. The young man pushed the brim of his hat back and rubbed his forehead. "Patches, I know we've come the right way," he remarked. He leaned forward and patted the neck of his horse. "Father can't be very much farther ahead of us. We'll catch up to him soon enough."

Patches bobbed his head as if in agreement, and the young man laughed. "Ja, we will," he said, turnign his face to catch the sun's rays that streamed through the branches and leaves. He nudged his horse's sides gently to prod the horse on. "But not if we are so lazy, Patches! Ma would make us both pay if she say us."

For a second, his smile faded. "Ma isn't going to find us, though," he remarked, determination lacing his voice. Shaking his head, he set his sights on the horizon and kept moving. "We'll find him, Patches. We have to."

* * *

It was late afternoon when the stage rolled into Virginia City. Two men jumped out first, almost before the coach had even come to a stop. The driver jumped down and went to the open door. "Virginia City," he called out, looking after the retreating men in surprise.

He helped a young woman to the ground. She turned in a circle to get a good look at the town, even though the light was quickly fading. "Its larger than I expected for a territory town," she commented, a slight southern drawl in her voice. She absently brushed at the dirt on her skirt. "But it looks like a decent place."

"Well, it doesn't seem to be worse than I expected, Felicity," an older woman remarked as the driver helped her down. She strode over to the sidewalk and turned to face the street. Her hands on her hips, she frowned as she looked from side to side, examining the town. "I suppose that's something to be grateful for."

"Mother, I think it may be more civilized than Salt Flats," the young woman said, joining her mother on the sidewalk. She sighed as she let the sun hit her face. "And we're hardly been here a minute so you can't really judge a place without seeing anything."

As if to contradict her words, two men came crashing through the window of the saloon just down the street. "Of course, so much more civilized," the older woman said without giving the fighting pair more than the briefest of glances. "I don't want to see anymore of this place. I just want to do what we've come for and return home."

"I know, Mother," Felicity said, sighing again. She walked over to where the driver was getting baggage down. "Excuse me. Do you know where my mother and I can spend the night?"

"I reckon the International is the only place decent enough for ladies, Miss Highland," the driver said, gesturing across the street. He looked from Felicity to her mother as he dropped their luggage on the ground. "Your accent. I've been meaning to ask. You're from Texas, aren't you? What brings you folks to Virginia City?"

Clearing her throat, Felicity's mother came forward "That's none of your business," she said sharply. She glared at the man haughtily. "Thank you for your help."

Tipping his hat, the driver hurried to get the rest of the bags. "Mother, that was a bit rude, don't you think?" Felicity complained. "He was just being friendly."

"Hmm. Nosy is more the word, I think," her mother said. "Grab the luggage, Felicity. We need to find a place for the night. We must get what rest we can get in this god forsaken place if we are to find this 'Ponderosa' tomorrow. Now, get out of the sun! You know you have trouble enough with freckles as it is!"

"Yes, Mother," Felicity said, resignation in her voice. She bent down and grabbed the handles of the two carpet bags. She trailed after her mother towards the International House.

* * *

Feet propped up on the railing, Joe Cartwright leaned back in his seat. His arm was in a sling. It had taken some fast-talking for him to convince Hop-Sing to let him out of the house to enjoy the sun. Joe figured all he needed to make the moment perfect was a pretty girl to fuss over him. Or at least someone to talk to.

Just _something_ to relieve the boredom!

In the middle of this consideration, Joe spotted his eldest brother coming from the barn. "Hey, Elder Brother!" Joe called out, delighted for a distraction. He straightened up. "Having a good day?"

"Well enough," Adam answered, wiping sweat from his brow. "Someone has to pick up the slack since you got yourself shot. I'm just taking a quick break before I get back to it."

"Have you seen Hoss?" Joe asked, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"No, not since this morning," Adam answered, stepping onto the porch. He raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Why? Can it be that you're bored already?"

There was no way Joe was going to admit that his brother had got it right in one guess. "No reason," he said, leaning back once more. "He just hasn't been around the past couple of days. I thought he'd want to play a game of checkers."

Adam shook his head. "You know how Hoss gets when someone he cares about dies," he said. "He'll be back around when he's ready." He eyed his youngest brother. "You _are_ getting bored, aren't you?"

"I think I've earned some time off," Joe responded with a grin. He turned his head as he heard a wagon. "Who's that?"

"I don't know," Adam said, straightening up.

The wagon rattled into the yard. The older woman at the reins slowed the horses to a stop. Adam recognized the team and wagon as being from the livery in Virginia City. Letting the reins go slack, the woman turned to face the two on the porch. "Impressive," she remarked. "I must admit I was expecting more of a little hole in the wall type ranch."

Joe's eyes narrowed at the slight aimed at his home. The younger woman covered her face with a hand, clearly embarrassed by her companion's bluntness. "Can I help you?" Adam asked, stepping forward. He shot his hot headed younger brother a sharp look over his shoulder, warning him to keep his temper in check.

"Are you a Cartwright?"

Noticing the fair haired young woman who was also on the seat, Joe decided to forget that the other woman had insulted the Ponderosa and got to his feet."We are," he answered, quickly as he stepped up beside his brother. "I'm Joe and this is my older brother Adam. Is there something we can help you with, ma'am?"

The woman glanced between them and nodded. "Then, I'm in the right place," she said. "I am Prudence Highland from the Circle Star Ranch in Texas. I'm looking for Peter Borgstrom."

At the last name she said, Joe went tense, his eyes narrowing. "Peter Borgstrom?" Adam repeated, frowning at the first name. "I'm sorry, ma'am. That name isn't familiar to us. Are you sure you've come to the right place?"

"I know Borgstrom was coming here, I know that for a fact," Prudence Highland said, her tone sharp. "I also know that his son was with him when he left Texas. I don't care if Gunnar is here or not, but I want his son."

"His son?" Adam and Joe echoed in shock. They exchanged puzzled glances. Adam cleared his throat and said, "Ma'am, if you would come inside. I think you should wait and talk to my father about this. He knew Gunnar Borgstrom much better than I. He and our other brother are out, but they should be back any minute now."

"He was here, though?" the young lady asked, her tone hopeful. "Gunnar Borgstrom?"

Prudence Highland cleared her throat before either of the Cartwrights could answer. "Very well," she said decisively. "We will wait for your father. Now, if one of you will care for the horses?"

"Joe, show the ladies in, and I'll take care of their horse," Adam instructed, stepping forward to help their new guests down. "Welcome to the Ponderosa, ma'am."

"I can't say as its a pleasure to be here," Prudence responded, being brutally honest. A trait Adam assumed she took great pride in. "I am here on business."

Fighting back a grimace, Adam turned back to the wagon to help the young lady down. "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright," she said with a sunny though shy smile. "My name is Felicity, by the way. You have a very lovely home here. I've never been in such beautiful countryside before. Its really very different from Texas."

"Joe will see that you're comfortable inside," Adam told her.

Nodding, Felicity hurried after her mother. "Hop-Sing," Joe called out, walking in. He turned to face the women, and gestured to the chairs and settee arrayed around the fireplace. "Please, have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

At the offer, Felicity perked up and began to open her mouth. "No, that won't be necessary," Prudence Highland responded, pushing past him. She took a seat in an armchair, and smoothed her black dress. She then set her arms on the armrest, looking as Joe would imagine a queen would be. "We won't be here long if your father returns soon."

"Pa should be back soon, but I can't guarantee that," Joe responded, trying very hard not to grit his teeth. He focused on Felicity, who had edged around to sit on the settee. "Would you like some lemonade, Miss Highlands?"

"Yes, thank you," Felicity answered quickly.

"No, she does not!" her mother protested. "Felicity, we are taking nothing from these people. You know better."

Her daughter blushed. "Hop-Sing, bring some lemonade for our guests, please," Joe requested, glancing up to where Hop-Sing hoovered in the dining room. "Mrs. Highlands, if I didn't give you something, my pa would tan my hide."

Mrs. Highlands frowned. "Its just you and your brothers and your father who live here?" Felicity asked, interrupting whatever it was her mother was about to say.

"And Hop-Sing and the other hands," Joe added, turning his attention to her. He gave her his most charming smile. "Where do you come from?"

"Texas," Felicity answered with a smile. She smoothed her pale yellow dress. "We've come a very long way."

"It sounds like it," Joe agreed, glancing over at the older woman who was glowering at them. He cleared his throat. When he'd wished for some distraction, this was not what he'd asked for.

* * *

Having taken his time with his self appointed task of watering the horse, Adam was just walking towards the house when his father and other brother came riding up. "Good timing, Pa," Adam called out, relieved to have his pa there to take over and deal with the unpleasant Mrs. Highland. "A Prudence Highland has come to see you. I think she's looking for Gunnar Borgstrom."

Pain flickered across Hoss' face at the name. "Did she say why she's looking for him?" Ben asked, casting a concerned look at his middle son. He dismounted and tied Buck to the hitching rail. "This makes a first."

"No. Joe is inside with her and her daughter."

That brought the slightest of smiles to Hoss' face. "She's pretty isn't she," he said. "The daughter."

"You got it in one," Adam answered, rolling his eyes dramatically. "I don't think I've seen Joe perk up so fast since he volunteered to work on the McClane farm. Although, I have no doubt Mrs. Highland won't take any nonsense from anyone."

Ben chuckled. "Well, lets go see what this is about," he said as he led the way to the house. He walked into the house and took his hat off. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, Mrs. Highland, is it?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Joe jumped to his feet with the biggest look of relief on his face. Adam bit back a grin. "No, actually its Miss Highlands," Prudence responded, standing up. "You're Benjamin Cartwright, then?"

"I am, Miss Highland," Ben told her, holding his hand out as he moved forward. He dropped his hand when the woman pointedly ignored it. "So. My son, Adam, tells me you're looking for Gunnar Borgstrom. Is this true?"

"Not exactly," Miss Highland answered impatiently. "As I told your sons, I'm looking for Peter Borgstrom. I know he was following that fool Gunnar. Therefore, if you know where Gunnar is, I'd be much obliged if you'd tell me so I can move along. I've had a very long, tiresome trip, and I wish to return to my ranch as soon as possible."

"Peter Borstrom?" Ben repeated. "I'm sorry I haven't heard that name before."

Miss Highland snorted. "Yes, yes, that's what your sons already told me," she said impatiently. "Anyone could tell you're related by how you keep parroting each other. But where is Gunnar? He did come here, didn't he?"

"Mother, please," Felicity said softly. She was wringing her hands together where she sat on the settee.

"Ma'am, I don't know why you're looking for Gunnar, but I'm sorry to tell you that you've made this trip for nothing," Ben said evenly. He met the woman's eyes. "Gunnar Borgstrom was here. He arrived a short while ago."

The woman gestured impatiently. "Where is he and that gang of criminals of his now? I know very well they only stay in one place long enough to wreck havoc and then they move along."

Adam frowned at her. "You're well educated on his gang for being from Texas," he remarked, crossing his arms.

"Gunnar Borgstrom is dead," Ben said bluntly, seeing no point in beating around the bush any longer.

Even though some weeks had passed since the death of his uncle, Hoss closed his eyes. At the same time, Felicity gasped, her hands flying to her face. "That doesn't concern me," Miss Highland said dismissively. "As I said, I'm not interested in him. What happened to his men? Did they continue on? Or were they taken into custody finally?"

"The sheriff went after the other men, but I don't think he ever caught up to them," Ben answered, confused. "Miss Highland, what is this all about?"

"My son, Peter, left my ranch well over a month ago, and I believe he joined up with that gang of villains Gunnar traveled with," Miss Highland explained succinctly. She shook her head, raising a hand to her forehead. "The fool boy was complaining about wanting adventure. He always dreamed about those fool stories Gunnar told him."

"They weren't fool stories, Mother!" Felicity exclaimed. She sprang up from where she'd been sitting. Tears were brimming in her blue eyes. She seemed about to say something, but couldn't. Pressing a hand to her mouth, she fled to the door and then out.

"I thought of either of my children, she'd have more practical sense," Miss Highland commented,her tone disapproving. "But no. She's just as much a dreamer as her father ever was. I've warned her and warned her this kind of thing would happen."

"I'm sorry I upset your companion, Miss Highlands, but I don't see why-," Ben said.

Miss Highland interrupted. "Gunnar Borgstrom was her father, and my husband."

The Cartwrights stared at her in astonishment. "No, that's not possible," Ben objected. "Gunnar said-."

"That he never marred? Of course he would," the woman interrupted again. "Our marriage didn't last long, and he left me to raise our two children alone." Her face hardened. "And I am not about to allow his influence to continue to corrupt my son."

"Peter Borgstrom is your son?" Adam questioned.

Without a word, Hoss slipped from the group. "Yes, he's my son, and I will do anything I have to to take him back home with me," Prudence said. "Have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I have not," Ben responded. "Maybe you should have a seat and explain what happened."

* * *

Outside, Hoss paused on the porch. Felicity was leaning against the hitching rail, sobbing into her hands. "Miss..," Hoss said, going forward. He hesitated as he realized he didn't know her name. "Miss, are you all right?"

Sniffing, the girl jerked around to face him. "I'm s-sorry," she stammered, wiping at her eyes. "I just wasn't expecting... I didn't..."

"I know, Miss," Hoss said. He pulled his large handkerchief from his pocket, and offered it to her. With a choked laugh, Felicity accepted it from him, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I didn't know Gunnar had any kids of his own. He said he never married, and I did ask him. He was my uncle, you see."

Startled, Felicity blinked at him and then comprehension made her brighten. "Your uncle? Oh, you must be my cousin then," she answered, her trembling voice gaining strength. She offered a shaky smile. "Yes, my father told me about you, and my aunt Inger. I have always wanted to meet you both. Is she here?"

Hoss shook his head. "I wish I could say he told me about you, but I can't," he told her honestly. "And, my ma died a long time ago."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Hoss shook his head. Felicity sniffed and straightened her shoulders. She held out her hand, offering a shaky smile. "You don't even know my name do you? Hello, I'm your cousin. My name is Felicity. I'm very happy to finally get to meet you."

Hoss enfolded her hand in his. "Nice to meet you, Felicity. I'm Hoss," he responded. He flushed. "Well, my real name is Eric, but no one ever calls me that. They just call me Hoss." He cleared his throat and suggested, "You feel up to going back in? I know my pa will be more than happy to talk to you, and Adam. My older brother Adam knew your pa."

Immediately, Felicity shook her head, pulling her hand free. "I can't go back in. I'll just stay out here, if that's all right."

"Its fine," Hoss assured her quickly. He turned his gaze to the countryside. "A view like this can make any hurt feel better."

"I can believe it," Felicity responded, her voice becoming so soft Hoss almost didn't hear her. She took a deep breath, leaning against the hitching post. "How did my father die?"

Hanging his head, Hoss hesitated. The memory of how angry he had been at his uncle when he though Gunnar had hurt Joe, still hurt and then, with his uncle dying in his arms...Hoss shook his head, chasing the memory away. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you," he admitted. "You ain't going to like me iffen I do."

Frowning, Felicity glanced at him. "I know what my father had become, Hoss. More times than I care to think of, I've seen what's left behind when he and his Comancheros have been through an area. I've seen the damage and destruction. I've even seen the death. Anything you tell me can't be worse than that."

"I'm afraid it can be."

The front door opened and Prudence Highland came out, making the cousins straighten up quickly. "Come along, Felicity," she called out. "We're going to have to begin again," the woman said, her tone sharp. She narrowed her eyes at Hoss and Felicity. "And what were you two speaking of?"

Felicity ducked her head. "Just getting acquainted with my cousin, Mother," she said softly.

"Your cousins are in Texas, Felicity," her mother told her sharply. "You'd do well to remember that it is the Highlands family that has always been there for you." The woman spun to face Ben, who had a grim look on his face. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Cartwright. I appreciate it. We won't be troubling you again."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, ma'am," Ben said. He glanced over at Felicity. "And I'm sorry that you and your daughter had to hear the news in such an insensitive way."

"News is news however its told."

Stepping closer to the young woman, Ben asked, "Are you all right now, Miss Borgstrom? Hoss wasn't making a pesk of himself, was he?"

"Pa!" Hoss groaned.

Lifting her head, Felicity managed a smile. "Not at all, sir," she responded. "As I said, Hoss and I were getting acquainted. He was just about to tell me how my father died."

Hoss flushed red and cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter," Felicity's mother spoke up as she climbed up into the wagon. "He's out of our lives for good. Come Felicity."

"It was nice to finally meet you, Hoss," Felicity said quietly, moving to the wagon. She accepted Ben's help in climbing up. Her mother clucked the horse into motion. Felicity looked back and raised her hand.

"I think I can understand why Gunnar wouldn't admit to having married her," Adam remarked, crossing his arms.

"Adam," Ben chided. He frowned and shook his head. "Have the men keep their eyes open while they're working. They might see this Peter Miss Highlands is searching for."

"Why would any woman marry a man like Gunnar Borgstrom?" Joe asked.

Hoss' hands clenched. "Joe, mind your tongue," Ben said sharply. "Gunnar was not always as he was when you encountered him. And you, young man, shouldn't even be up and about. I know what Paul told you. Now get inside."

Adam chuckled as Joe hurried to get out of sight. "We should get back to work," he said. "This ranch won't run itself."

* * *

Tossing a couple more stick of wood on the fire, Peter Borgstrom smiled at the increased heat. He leaned back against the tree. "Well, Patches, we're closer than ever," he said, looking over to where his black and white horse was nibbling at some leaves on a tree branch. "We'll find him tomorrow. I'm sure of it."

Sighing, he glanced around the tiny clearing. "At least I found the camp this time," he said, half to himself. "But I wonder why they left all this grass piled up here. Makes for a good bed for me!"

With a yawn, Peter wiggled into the grass and pulled his jacket over his arms and chest. "Night, Patches," he called out. "We have a long way to go tomorrow."

* * *

As she unbraided her light brown hair, Felicity wandered over to the window and looked out at the town. "Virginia City really isn't as barbaric as you thought," she commented, her tone thoughtful. She began to run her brush through her hair. "I think I like it better than Highville. Its small and...and nice."

"Felicity, please. I am trying to think," her mother said from the desk where she sat. "Tomorrow, I must speak to the sheriff in this place. "Perhaps he will be able to help."

"I hope so, Mother."

"And don't think I've forgotten about this afternoon," Prudence Highlands said, lifting her head to glare at her daughter. "You know how I feel about you being referred to be your father's last name. Now, I understand that you cannot be blamed for that Cartwright man doing so, but kindly remember to correct others when it happens."

Turning, Felicity hesitated. "Mother, I feel no shame in using Papa's last name," she said. "It is mine by right."

"You wish to be known as the daughter of that criminal?" her mother exclaimed in open astonishment. "No, Felicity. I will not have my daughter live like that. And we will not speak of this again. You are a Highlands by birth and blood and family. When all of this is over, we will return to Highville where your true family is."

Pursing her lips in a manner very similar to her mother, Felicity shook her head. "Why must we chase Peter?" she asked. "He will come home, Mother, when he is ready. When he has had his adventure. He is young. Why should we stop him from-?"

"Because it isn't done in families like ours," Prudence snapped. "You should not have encouraged him, Felicity. This is on your head. You repeated those fool stories of Gunnar's, when you should have left well enough alone!"

Flinching, Felicity drew back. "I'm sorry, Mother," she responded. "But he wanted to know-."

"What I told him would have been enough! This would not have happened!" her mother said, with no little anger and frustration. "Do you not understand the shame you have brought onto our family? I shudder to think of how the rest of the family will react to this when we get back. I'll not be able to hold my head up around our neighbors for weeks!"

Felicity cringed and walked to her bed. "I'm sorry, Mother," she repeated as she sank onto the mattress.

"Now, hush and let me work, Felicity. It is the least you can do to repay me."

With a sigh, Felicity set her hairbrush on the table by her bed. "Yes, Mother," she said softly.

* * *

Tossing the sling aside, Joe slipped his white shirt on and buttoned it up. With a grin, he set off out his room, along the hallway, and then down the stairs. It was quiet on the main level of the house, and Joe's grin became mischievous as he grabbed his hat from the coat rack. He strapped his gun belt and left the house without getting caught by Hop-Sing.

Saddling Cochise took a little bit more work, and Joe was out of breath by the time he was done. "Come on, Cochise," he said, patting his horse's neck. "I know where I can find some company. Carrie will be happy to see me. I'm sure."

There was no one to stop him as he rode out. There was only a twinge in his chest from where the bullet wound was still healing. Breathing out, Joe tilted his head to breathe in the slight breeze that hit his face. It carried the scent of pines in it, and was one of the sweetest, most natural smell Joe could think of.

He was halfway to his destination when he spotted an unfamiliar horse, standing by its rider, who was crouched on the ground. "Something I can help you with?" he called out.

Startled, Felicity stood up. "Oh, its you," she responded. "Joe, right?"

Groaning, Joe rode over next to her. "Miss Borgstrom," Joe greeted, unable to keep his voice from taking on a cool tone. "What are you doing out here?"

Brushing her hands against her dark brown skirt, Felicity squinted up at him. "I'm trying to find my brother's trail," she said, her voice a mixture of hesitation and determination. "You see, he's had Patches for five years now, and I know the pattern on the horseshoes. So, I thought if I could find those, I could follow them until I caught up to Peter."

"You think you can follow a trail?"

Felicity raised her chin. "Yes."

"Alone?"

"Well, my mother is busy trying to get your sheriff to organize a search," Felicity informed him, cringing as she said it. "Since this is my fault, I figured I would do what I could."

Leaning forward, Joe frowned at her. "How is your brother running away your fault?" he asked. "I have two older brothers, and they never do anything they don't want to do." He grinned as he considered. "Well, sometimes."

Shrugging, Felicity pushed the brim of her hat back. "I told him about our father, when I wasn't supposed to even mention Gunnar Borgstrom," she explained. "About the adventures he used to have, everything that my father told me when I was little. So, its my fault that Peter has gone off to have adventures with our father."

Joe nodded in understanding. "Hoss always had some pretty amazing stories to tell about his Uncle Gunnar," he said. "He used to spend hours keeping me entertained with his tales." He chuckled as he thought back. "I think he made most of them up. At least, Pa never corroborated any of Hoss' stories, and he was the one who knew the man."

Turning, Felicity pulled herself into her saddle. "My father's gang must have had a camp around here," she said. "Do you happen to know where it is? I think I might have more chance of finding Peter's trail there."

"You know its really not all that safe for a young lady like yourself to be out here alone," Joe pointed out. "Especially since the comancheros are still somewhere in the area."

She frowned at that. "But if I told them who I was, they wouldn't hurt me though, right?" she asked, her tone uncertain. "Because they followed my father?"

"I really wouldn't count on it if I were you," Joe advised. "They weren't exactly happy with him at the end."

"Oh. I suppose it was rather naive of me to think that," Felicity admitted with a sigh. "But you do know where their camp was?"

Joe frowned at her. "You still want to go there?"

"Well, if I want to find Peter, I have to go there," Felicity said, her tone matter of fact. "You know where it is?"

Breathing out, Joe nodded. "I should. I was there."

Tilting her head, Felicity studied him. "You were? Really?" she asked in surprise. "Can you tell me?"

"Not if you're going to go out there alone," Joe answered. "Pa would have my hide if he found out I did that." He hesitated, glancing towards the McClane farm. "How about this? I'll take you there. You can look for your brother's trail there, but then you have to go back to Virginia City where you'll be safe. Deal?"

Holding her hand out, Felicity said, "Deal. Lead the way, Mr. Joe Cartwright."

* * *

In a huff, Prudence Highlands marched out of the Sheriff's office and walked right into Ben Cartwright. "Unhand me, sir!" she exclaimed, jerking away when he tried to steady her. "Oh. Its you. What are you doing here?"

Beside his father, Adam bit back a grin. "Well, ma'am, I do business in Virginia City, and the sheriff is a friend of mine," Ben responded calmly. "I hope you're enjoying your stay here."

The woman regarded him with a haughty glare. "I am not," she answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ben told her sincerely.

Without another word, the woman spun on her heel and stormed along the boardwalk towards the International Hotel. "I wonder if she ever smiles," Adam wondered aloud.

Shaking his head, Ben went into the office. Roy Coffee sat behind his desk, looking extremely frazzled and harassed. "Ben, good to see you," he said, relief in his voice. "You too, Adam. Have a seat. Please tell me no disaster has struck the Ponderosa."

"Not this time, Roy," Ben answered, taking a seat in front of the desk. "Looked like you had an interesting visitor."

A pained expression appeared on the sheriff's face. "Miss Prudence Highlands, yes," he agreed. "She claimed she was married to your brother in law, Gunnar Borgstrom."

"I don't think she would lie about something like that," Adam spoke up. "She seems to hate him now."

"Well, she tried to convince me to start a search for her eighteen year old son," Roy explained. "She didn't seem to appreciate my answer."

"Let me guess. You said no."

Ben leaned forward. "The boy is only eighteen?" he asked. "He's not much younger than Joe, then."

"And old enough to know what he's doing," Roy answered, albeit a bit reluctantly. "Near as I could tell, from what Miss Highlands told me, he left of his own free will. I have better things to do with my time than chase young men who are living their life. He hasn't committed a crime."

Adam chuckled. "I have the feeling he'll get himself into trouble. Most boys do."

"Just like you did at that age," Ben remarked, sending an amused look at his son. "I remember all of your escapades, you know."

As Adam fidgeted, Sheriff Coffee laughed and picked up his cup. "Speaking of Little Joe, how's he doing?" he asked, leaning back in his seat. "Has he recovered from his injuries?"

"You know Joe, he's chomping at the bit to get out of the house."

"He'll probably be gone when he get back," Adam commented, recovering from his embarrassment.

The door flew open and Prudence Highlands entered, looking genuinely upset. "Sheriff, you say that you cannot go searching for my son because he left of his own volition," she said. "Well, what about my daughter? She's missing."

* * *

"So why were you wearing a sling yesterday?"

Joe glanced over his shoulder at the woman following him. "I got shot," he answered, facing forward again. "In the shoulder. Well, between my shoulder and my chest. The sling was to keep me from using my arm and making it worse."

"Why aren't you wearing it today then?" Felicity asked, her tone innocent.

"Because I don't need it anymore."

Sighing, Felicity patted her horse's neck. "So, you never told me why you were at the comancheros' camp," she said.

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why not?"

Groaning, Joe slowed Cochise so that Felicity caught up and came abreast him. "How much did Hoss tell you about your father's last days here?" he asked. Puzzled, Felicity shook her head. "Nothing? He didn't tell you anything? Of course he didn't. He wouldn't have wanted to hurt you. Great. Now I have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Felicity asked, confusion making her voice sharp. "Please, just tell me!"

"Your father and his comancheros took me and a friend of mine hostage," Joe informed her bluntly. The young woman let out a gasp, her blue eyes widening. "That's why I was at their camp. And when I managed to escape with Carrie, I twisted my ankle and was shot by your father's right hand man, Vaca."

Her lips parted, Felicity stared at him. "M-my father?" she stammered.

"Yeah, your father. You said you'd seen his work. Why is this surprising?" Joe added sharply. After a moment, Joe felt a twinge of guilt. "If it makes you feel any better, he did give me the knife so that I could get Carrie out of there."

Shifting her gaze to the pommel, Felicity swallowed hard. "Then, he wasn't completely bad. Towards the end," she murmured. "At least I can know that."

"Yeah, I can tell you're related to Hoss," Joe commented. "He's always looking for the positive in all situations."

"I would rather look for the good, than always regret and worry about the bad," Felicity responded, lifting her head. A frown appeared. "Why did you word it like that? You can tell I'm related to Hoss? Aren't I related to you too?"

Joe burst out laughing, leaning over. Felicity stared at him confusion, waiting for him to recover. "You've seen me next to Hoss. Do you realy think there would be that much difference between us if we had the same mother?" he finally said, after nearly a minute. He wiped at the tears in his eyes. "No, I have a different mother than Inger."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know-."

"How would you?" Joe answered with a shrug. "My pa's been married three times, so we each have different mothers."

Felicity managed a wry smile. "I did notice you all have very different looks about you," she commented. "Where was your mother from?"

"New Orleans," Joe responded, a fond smile curving his lips. "She was from the French Quarter. I remember she was always laughing and singing. She had a love for life and adventure, which I suppose is why she fell in love with and married my pa. I've never met anyone quite like her. She died when I was little."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Felicity said softly. "She sounds wonderful."

Pulled from his memories, Joe glanced over at her, and was surprised by the wistful expression on the woman's face. "I take it you don't have fond memories of your mother from when you were little," he guessed.

A blush colored her cheeks. "No, not really," she admitted, her voice quiet. "It was always my father, my _pappa_, who would laugh with me and tell me stories when I was little. After Peter was born though, _Pappa_ wasn't there anymore and Mother wouldn't talk about him. I had to tell Peter about our _pappa _because Mother wouldn't_. _

"I can't imagine any woman marrying Gunnar Borgstrom."

"Are we almost there?" Felicity asked, changing the subject completely.

Mentally kicking himself, Joe nodded. "Almost," he said. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that and I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know what my mother is like, Joe, how she seems to strangers," Felicity responded. Her gaze was focused on the horizon, her back straight, and her hands tight on the reigns. "And I'd really prefer not to talk about it."

Nudging Cochise to go faster, Joe moved ahead of her for a few minutes until he recognized the clearing they were coming up on. At the edge, he dismounted and tied Cochise's reigns to a branch. His gaze went to the tree where he and Carrie had been tied up. "Well, here we are," he said, turning to face Felicity.

She had already dismounted, and was moving forward. Each step was so careful, Joe realized that she did in fact know about tracking. She went straight to the campfire and crouched by it. She ran a gloved finger over the charred logs. "Someone was just here," she spoke up, a note of confusion in her voice. "This morning, this was burning."

"What?" Joe hurried over, taking care with where he stepped. He knelt beside her and ran his own finer over what was left of a log. "You're right."

"My _pappa_ taught me all he knew," Felicity explained. She turned and ran her hand over the dirt. "It has to be Peter."

"Why would he be following your father?" Joe asked as she began to creep around the campsite.

The woman glanced over her shoulder with a wry smile. "Because my stories of Pappa was always adventures," she answered. "Who else would my brother run after to have adventures with?" Her face darkened. "Though I hope he would have had the sense not to become involved with those idiot comancheros."

"There's nothing positive in that statement."

Shrugging, Felicity straightened up. "I'm enough of my mother's daughter to know when to look at tings realistically," she answered. "I've found Patches' tracks. If I hurry, I'll be able to catch up to him!"

"What? You're not serious!"

"If I'm going to find my brother, yes," Felicity answered. "Thank you for showing me the way, Joe. I need to hurry."

"But, I can't let you go off on your own," Joe protested. "You don't know this area."

Her eyes dancing with mischief, Felicity opened her mouth to respond. Before she could say a word, there was the click of a gun cocking. "Don't try it," a man ordered, as Joe reached for his own gun. "Just toss it to me, nice and easy, and no one gets hurt."

Joe clenched his fist, weighing his options. "Wait," Felicity breathed, a puzzled frown appearing. "Morgan?"

"Miss Felicity?"

Taking advantage, Joe grabbed his gun and spun around. He'd only gone halfway, when something cracked against his head. As Joe fell, he heard Felicity scream and everything went black.

* * *

"Now, Mrs-," Sheriff Coffee broke off at the woman's glare. "Miss Highlands. Your daughter probably just went for a little ride. Young ladies always like to ride out and enjoy the scenery. I'm sure in an hour or two, she'll be back safe and sound."

"You don't seem to realize that my daughter doesn't have the sense a sheep is born with," Miss Highlands answered. Adam raised his eyebrows at that and glanced at his pa. "If I know my daughter at all, and believe me I do, she'll have gotten herself lost. The more time you argue with me, the bigger the danger she'll be in. And it will be on your head."

Roy scowled. "Ma'am, you are testing my patience," he warned. "I've told you once that I have more important things to worry about than have to go chasing after your children."

"My sons and I can search for you," Ben volunteered. Prudence Highland spun toward him. "We know the area, and we know where Gunnar's camp was."

"I don't want to be beholden to you, Mr. Cartwright," the woman said slowly. "But since this poor excuse for a sheriff won't do his job, I suppose I have to take you up on that offer."

Roy's face had turned a deep red. "Why don't you go back to your hotel and wait," Adam suggested, reaching out take the woman's arm. He escorted her to the door. "Either my brother or myself will bring you news, as soon as we have it."

He had the woman out the door, with the door closed, before she could say anything in response. Roy breathed out slowly. "That woman..." he said, his voice trailing out as he failed to find the words. "Thanks, Ben."

"I think in her own way, she really is concerned about her children," Ben commented thoughtfully.

"She has a funny way of showing it."

Shaking his head, Ben stood up and put his hat back on. "Let's go, Adam. We have a lot of ground to cover."

* * *

Groaning, Joe opened his eyes and blinked rapidly to bring things into focus. His head was pounding, and he could hear voices. There was one voice in particular that sounded extremely angry. After a moment, he recognized it.

"-and you should be ashamed of yourself! You had a good job at the Double H! How dare you leave it to rob innocent families and to leave a path of destruction behind you! I would have expected better of you, of all people, Morgan! I _did _expect better! You were to have gone on to something better, not murder!"

As he took in the scene, Joe realized he was lying on the ground, still in the same clearing. He recognized the blue shirt and dark blue vest of the man that stood about a yard from where he was. And just beyond was Felicity Borgstrom. She was the one speaking, and she was poking the man in the chest.

The man, Morgan, was holding his hands up in a placating manner. "Miss Felicity," he said. "Just calm down."

"Just shoot her, Morgan, and be done with it," an accented voice spoke up.

Lifting his head, Joe spotted a second man, wearing a coon skin cap. He was leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette. Joe recognized him as well."You stay out of this, Duzzaq," Morgan snapped, not even looking at the man.

Felicity crossed her arms, a stubborn look on her face. "You pulled a gun on me, Morgan!"

"I didn't realize-."

"It shouldn't matter who I am!" Felicity snapped. Joe was reminded of his second older brother whenever he got a bee in his bonnet over something. "You shouldn't pull a gun on anyone!"

"You shouldn't be here!" the man answered. "You're supposed to be on your ranch, far from any of this."

"I'm trying to find Peter!"

Slowly, Joe tried to reach for his gun but it was no longer in his holster. "I wouldn't try that, young fella," Duzzaq said sharply, pointing his gun at him. "I don't think a second hit to the head will be good for you."

Spinning away from Morgan, Felicity flew over to Joe and dropped on her knees by him. "Joe, are you all right?" she asked, concern written all over her face. "I didn't see him coming behind you, I swear. Can you sit up?"

"He a friend of yours?" Joe asked, looking at Morgan as he sat up. He flinched and reached to his head.

Looking reluctant, Felicity shrugged. "He used to work for my mother and uncle at the ranch," she answered. She sent a glare at the man. "He left nine months ago."

"Why did you come back here?" Joe questioned, glancing between the two men. "I assumed you would be long gone, with the rest of you amigos."

Duzzaq laughed. "Maybe, but not without what we took so much trouble to get to," he answered. He held up a leather bag. "I knew Gunnar hid this. Everyone else may have gone to find better opportunities, but I figured why not have something to get started with? Morgan and I agreed to split it."

"Morgan!" Felicity exclaimed. The tall, dark haired man had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "You don't have to lead this kind of life."

"So, now what?" Joe asked, glaring at Duzzaq. "You've got what you came for."

The Frenchman nodded. "But, we can't have you or the pretty lady here send the law after us," he responded, as if it should have been obvious. He gestured with his gun. "Both of you up against the tree."

"Duzzaq," Morgan said, frowning.

"Its either this or we shoot them both."

There was a carelessness to the man's tone that said he was fine with either option. Morgan turned to Felicity and Joe. "I'm sorry, Miss Felicity," he said, his tone filled with regret. "As your friend, I don't want to hurt you, so I'm going to have to tie you up."

"I don't want the friendship of a criminal and murderer," Felicity snapped before she turned her attention to Joe. She put her arm around his back. "Come on, Joe."

Joe was grateful for the support she gave because he was definitely unsteady. "You know, I think I'm going to hate this tree soon," he remarked as Felicity helped down by the same tree he and Carrie had been tied to. "I suppose you're going to tell me that its not fair to hate a tree. Hoss would tell me that if he were here."

"Well, it doesn't seem like it would do anyone much good," Felicity agreed as she sat down next to him.

Morgan turned his back on them as Duzzaq wrapped a rope around them and the tree. "I'm sure someone will be along soon, if you don't manage to get away again this time," he informed them reassuringly. "That is, if someone kjnew you were coming out here."

"The law will catch up to you," Joe responded heatedly. "If my brothers don't first."

Duzzaq shrugged and walked away. "Morgan," Felicity called out as her former friend turned away. The dark haired man paused. "If you see Peter, can you tell him I'm looking for him? And please. Don't let him become like you."

For a moment, Morgan was silent. "You have my word, Miss Felicity," he finally said over his shoulder. He walked to his horse, mounted, and followed his partner away from the area.

Breathing out, Felicity leaned her head against the bark. "I can't believe I'm at this tree again," he grumbled. "Hoss and Adam are never going to let me hear the end of this."

"Joe?"

"What?" Joe asked, turning his head to look at her.

"You were just buffing when you said that about your brothers catching up to them, weren't you?"

Joe chuckled. "You obviously haven't seen either of my brothers when they get riled," he answered. "But, if it makes you feel better, Older Brother Adam would have just dragged them to the closest jail to face judgment. He's particular about that kind of thing. Hoss probably would have landed a few punches first."

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"I should have just let you find your brother."

"It probably would have been less trouble for you," Felicity agreed. Her gaze met his and she started to giggle. Joe laughed in response. "But look on the bright side. You weren't shot this time."

"Stop being so cheerful. Its annoying."

* * *

Overhead, there was a deep rumble of thunder. Peter pulled Patches to a stop and frowned up through the trees. The sky had become a dark gray, and there was a cool breeze. "Looks like a storm is coming, Patches," the young man commented. "I hope you're ready to get soaked because we are in the middle of nowhere."

Patches shook his head, as if answering the boy. "_Ja_, I know," Peter said with a laugh. "I'm not looking forward to it either, but what other choice do we have?"

As the horse bobbed his head, Peter heard a distant shout. Twisting around, he spotted a horse and rider coming towards him, weaving between the trees. Uneasily, Peter put his hand on his gun. "I hope I don't have to use this," he murmured. After a moment, he heard clearly what was being shouted at him.

"Peter Highland!"

At the name, Peter gritted his teeth. "I know that voice," he muttered. He guided Patches around so that he faced the familiar man coming towards him. "Morgan! What are you doing this far from Texas? And how did you know it was me?"

Morgan looked torn between amusement and out right annoyance. "Because your sister is looking for you, you fool of a boy," the dark haired man said sharply as he came up beside the younger man. "For goodness sake, Peter! Why would you, of all people, do something so idiotic as come chasing after your father?"

"I knew you were following_ Pappa_," Peter protested. "So it can't be as bad as what Mother claims it is. Why shouldn't I find my father?"

With a frustrated growl, Morgan leaned over and grabbed Patches reigns. "Look, every word of what your mother told you about Gunnar Borgstrom is true," he snapped. "Maybe even worse than what she'd tell you. Gunnar Borgstrom was a murderer, a criminal, and he destroyed countless homes of innocent people."

His eyes wide, Peter shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"He even turned on his own family," Morgan continued. "You know he's related to the Cartwrights. If you turn around and ride back to the last campsite, you'll find someone who knows what I'm saying is the truth."

"No! No, I won't!"

"Then leave your sister to the wolves," the outlaw said. "Or to die of pneumonia when this rain hits and she can't get out of it. Be like your father and start destroying lives now."

Wheeling his horse around, Morgan kicked the animal into a gallop and took off. Peter stared after him until he vanished from sight. "I won't believe it," he said aloud, his tone fierce. "I can't believe it! Its all lies!"

His horse sidestepped uneasily at his voice. "Shh, Patches, its fine," Peter soothed instantly. "All right. We'll go back and look. There's no way Lissie will be there."

* * *

Under the threat of impending rain, Ben and his two older sons met in a low meadow. "Well, we know she came this way," Adam commented, glancing around the open space. "But once that rain hits we're going to loose any tracks."

"I don't understand why she would come this way in an unfamiliar area," Ben responded. "Surely, she has more sense than that."

"If her mother is to be believed, she doesn't."

Hoss cleared his throat. "Pa, I stopped by the McClaine Farm," he spoke up. "I figured that's where Joe went, but they haven't seen him since...what happened. Joe's out here somewhere."

"I'm not worried about Joe," Ben answered, though there was worry in his voice. "He was raised in this area. Felicity Highlands wasn't. And Texas is a much different land."

Adam nodded. "So where would this girl be trying to go?"

"Let's just try to find her before we all get wet."

"I think I might know where she would be going," Hoss said slowly. His older brother and father looked at him. "Her brother has been following Uncle Gunnar's trail, and since she's following Peter's trail, she'll be going for the comancheros camp."

"Would she be able to find it in the first place?" Adam asked.

"I'll find out," Hoss answered. "I'll meet you back home when I'm done."

* * *

"So, I guess we're going to get wet now."

Joe chuckled, leaning his head back against the tree. "I think that's a safe bet," he responded. "Can you try those knots again?"

"I haven't stopped trying," Felicity said. "Its really tight."

"Well, the rain isn't going to make it any better."

"I suppose that the odds of someone coming out this way and finding us in the next couple minutes aren't very good," Felicity commented, a sigh in her voice.

Again, Joe chuckled. "There's not many travelers who come through this way," he agreed.

As if to contradict him, there was the snap of a twig and the sound of a horse moving through the trees. Joe tensed, all amusement vanishing in an instant. "That sounds like someone coming," Felicity remarked. "Can I assume that any traveler out this way isn't necessarily one we want to catch us in this kind of situation?"

"It wouldn't be that much different in Texas, would it?"

A black and white horse entered the clearing. "Felicity!" the blonde rider exclaimed.

"Peter!" Felicity responded with delight. "Cut us loose!"

Peter dismounted and hurried towards the trapped pair. "What are you doing here, Lissie?" he demanded, dropping down on one knee. He pulled a knife from its sheath on his belt and went to work on the ropes. "How did you end up in a mess like this?" He sent a glare towards Joe. "And who is this guy?"

"That's Joe, he's our cousin's brother," Felicity explained. "Joe, this is my brother Peter."

"She's out here looking for you," Joe informed their rescuer. "And we ran into some unpleasant company."

Shaking his head, Peter sawed through the last cord of the rope. "Lissie, you shouldn't be here," he said. "This is no place for a girl! Now, I have to take you back home before you get into any more trouble and I'll never find _Pappa's _trail! And Mother will have me followed after this and I'll never get away!"

As he untangled himself from the ropes, Joe glanced over at Felicity, expecting her to say something. The woman, though, simply stretched her arms and held her right hand up. "Help me up, Peter," she ordered. Her brother caught her hand and pulled her to her feet. The second she was up, she threw her arms around her brother. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?"

Catching Joe's gaze, Peter rolled his eyes. "Look, sis, I'm fine," the boy said, trying to escape her embrace. "Let's go already. Rain is coming. We have to find someplace to stay dry."

"The Ponderosa will be closest," Joe responded as he used the tree for support to get up. "Even then, we're not going to stay away from the rain completely." He paused. "If the horses are still around, Felicity."

Felicity wrinkled her nose as a raindrop hit her face. "Here comes the rain," she said, smiling up at the sky. "I love the rain. Everything comes out clean and bright afterward."

"Felicity, you really do have the brains of a bird," Peter sighed. He took her arm and started to guide her towards his horse. "Why ever did Mother let you off the ranch?"

"Hey, she's smarter than you think," Joe spoke up, feeling a strong desire to stand up for Felicity. "She was doing a pretty good job of tracking you before we got held up by some criminals. There's no reason to insult her intelligence."

Peter laughed. "Good one."

Looking over her shoulder, Felicity offered Joe a sweet smile and a slight shrug. She was reaching for the saddle horn, and her brother was about to boost her up when a bullet hit the dirt at Patches' feet, the crack of a gunshot echoing. The horse jerked away as all three of the humans in the clearing ducked to the ground.

"Who's shooting at us?" Peter yelped, pushing his sister to a low pile of rocks as another gunshot rang out.

"Does it matter?" Joe snapped, scrambling to get behind a tree. "Shoot back!"

Blanching, Peter reached for his gun. "Peter, you're bleeding!" Felicity exclaimed, grabbing his arm. She shoved him down to the ground, ignoring the bullets that were raining around them. Blood was soaking the sleeve of the young man's shirt. "Now Mother will never let you out of her sight! Not for months, at least!"

"Felicity, I'm fine," Peter insisted. He tried to grab her wrist when she pulled his gun out. "Felicity! That's mine! You don't know how to shoot!"

"Says who?" Felicity responded. She wrapped her fingers around the barrel of the gun and then threw it. The gun hit the ground right at Joe's feet. "Now, hold still, Peter!"

Swiftly, Joe scooped up the gun, checked that it was loaded, and then sent a shot off in the general direction the attack was coming. "I'm coming to you two," he called out, deciding it would be better to be more defensible position. He fired off another shot and then sprinted over to join the siblings. He fet a bullet fly past his arm.

"That didn't seem very smart," Felicity remarked as she wrapped a piece of her skirt around her brother's arm. "What would I have done if you had got yourself shot too?"

Glancing over at her, Joe couldn't help a grin. "I have no doubt that you would manage."

The intermittent raindrops that had continued to fall on them had begun to increase. "Maybe instead of shooting, you should see what they want," Felicity suggested. "After all, you only have so many bullets left."

"Can I remind you that they shot at us first? And that they are shooting at us still?"

"Not anymore."

At the silence, Joe listened and realized she was right. There were no more gunshots. "What do you want?" he called out.

"Little Joe? That you?"

Joe knew that voice. "Hoss?" he responded in surprise, lifting himself up. A few moments later, his brother came into view, prodding two men Joe recognized as being Mexicans in Gunnar Borgstrom's gang. "Hoss, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, little brother," Hoss responded. "You're not looking so great. What happened?"

"He was hit on the head, and then we were both tied to a tree," Felicity explained, scrambling up. "Also my brother has been shot. And we're all getting wet." One of Hoss' prisoners muttered something in Spanish that brought a look of horrified shock to the woman's face, and she brought her hand's over her ears. "Language!"

"Mind your tongue," Hoss told the men, prodding them none to gently in the back with his gun. "How about we move this to the house and get out of the rain?"

"Yes," Joe agreed emphatically.

* * *

Confident of his ability to keep the comancheros in line without any help, Hoss left Felicity, Joe, and Peter at the door of the house before continuing on with his prisoners. Hop-Sing was the only one there, and the cook was quick to take charge. He sent Peter into the bunkhouse, Felicity into the guest room off the dining room, and Joe up to his room.

Hot water was brought to all, along with a set of Joe's clothes for Peter. Felicity handed out her dress to be dried, while she remained wrapped in a blanket in the guest room. The gown was hanging in front of the fireplace when Adam and Ben walked in.

For a moment, Adam just stared at the brown riding outfit. "I think Felicity is here," he said, turning to his father.

"Hop-Sing," Ben called out.

"Hey, Pa, Adam," Joe commented, coming down the stairs. He was ruffling his wet hair. "Where have you been?"

Turning to face him, Adam raised an eyebrow. "We could ask the same of you, Joe," he responded.

The younger man shrugged. "I was going to see Carrie, but I ran into Felicity first. Pa, I couldn't let her search for the comancheros camp alone, so I showed her where it was," he answered. He hesitated for a moment and then continued on quickly, "Anyway, we found her brother, or he found us, so it wasn't a complete waste of time."

"What happened?" Ben asked with a sigh.

"Pa, why don't you dry off?" Joe asked, in a show of concern. "You've been out in the rain for quite awhile. You don't want to catch cold."

Chuckling, Adam shook his head. "Not going to work, Joe," he said, clapping his brother on the arm. "You might as well just come out with it."

"Excuse me," Felicity called, sticking her head out. "Is my dress dry yet?"

"Let me check," Joe volunteered instantly. He scrambled to the fireplace and poked the fabric. "Nope. Sorry." With a groan, Felicity pulled head back into the guest room and the door shut. "She doesn't like being stuck in there."

"Where's Hoss?" Adam asked.

"He went to get the doctor and drop off the gang members with the sheriff."

"What?" Ben thundered.

Joe flinched. "Pa, calm down," he said. "We're all fine. Well, Peter was shot, but it was in the arm, so he's really not hurt all that bad. Felicity and I are fine."

The guest room door opened. "He's lying," Felicity called out. "He was hit on the head before he and I were tied to a tree."

Adam chuckled as Ben hurried to Joe. "Pa, I'm fine," the youngest Cartwright son protested as his father checked the back of his head. "Ow. All right. Its sore, but I'm really fine. The doctor isn't for me."

"Yes, it is!" came from the guest bedroom.

"Stay out of it, Felicity!"

"If Peter is anything like her, I think they fit into our family just fine," Adam remarked.

* * *

Ben was not surprised when Prudence Highands appeared at his front door shortly after dawn the next morning. "Would you join us for breakfast?" he asked, stepping aside to let her in. "You children haven't gotten up yet."

"Why wasn't I informed yesterday that you had found them, Mr. Cartwright?" the woman demanded. "I've been searching for Peter for months!"

"Your son is fine," Ben assured her. "His arm was grazed, but the doctor said he would be fine."

"I need to get that boy back to Texas before something else happens."

Ben hesitated as he led her to the table. "I had an idea that I'd like to run by you, Miss Highlands" he said, taking a seat at the head of the table. "I've raised three sons. I know that if Peter is feeling restless, taking him back won't solve that feeling. He will leave again and maybe next time you won't be able to find him."

"You don't know that."

"Let him stay here for a few months," Ben continued. "He and Felicity are both welcome. He can have a change, but you can be easy knowing that he is being looked after. Hoss, I know, would like the opportunity to know his cousins better."

But the woman was already shaking her head. "Impossible," she responded. "Peter will return to Texas with me. It is where he belongs."

"Good morning, Mother, Uncle Ben," Felicity said cheerfully, coming out of the guest room. She flipped her braided hair off her shoulder. "Its going to be a beautiful day."

"Felicity, you cannot predict the weather," her mother said sharply. "I have told you this before."

Slipping into a seat, Felicity looked at Ben. "The sky isn't red this morning," she confided.

Remembering the sailor's saying: _Red sky at night, sailor's delight; red in morning, sailor's warning, _Ben chuckled. "Very true, Felicity," he agreed.

"Pa," Adam called coming in through the front door. He came over to the table. "We have a problem."

"Peter's gone," Felicity breathed. "I should have told him last night. He's still looking for _Pappa_."

Furiously, Prudence Highlands got to her feet. "That stupid boy! Come, Felicity. We can't loose anytime."

Hoss and Joe were just coming down the steps as the woman rushed out the door. Sighing, Felicity folded her napkin and stood. "Thank you, Uncle Ben, for everything," she said sweetly. "I'm afraid if I don't hurry, Mother might leave me behind."

"I think we could find a corner to keep you in," Joe informed her. He gave her a quick hug. "Honestly. We'd even feed you."

"Thank you, Joe, but I think my mother will not find Peter without me," Felicity said. She lowered her voice. "Please. Don't carry anger over what my father did. I don't want it to destroy you or Hoss."

Startled, Joe jerked back. Moving towards her, Hoss was the next to hug her. "Joe's right. You're welcome back, anytime," he informed her.

Smiling, Felicity shook hands with Adam and hugged Ben. "Felicity!" he mother shouted.

"Good bye," Felicity said over her shoulder as she walked out of the house. "I'll write. I promise."

"Prudence Highlands is going to get her daughter killed," Adam commented. "All to get her son back."

Joe chuckled. "I don't think so," he answered. "Felicity is much smarter than she lets on," He clapped Hoss on the shoulder. "Kind of like Hoss. I never thought I'd say this but, Hoss, your uncle had a pretty special kid. And I am really glad she's not _my_ cousin."

There was a pause. "What do you mean by that, Little Joe?" Hoss demanded, turning to face his younger brother.

"What do you think it means?"

"Joe, you tell me straight, boy!"

"Why you no eat?" Hop-Sing demanded, coming into the room "I quit! Go back to China!"

Adam and Ben laughed. "Well, we can't have that," Ben answered, shaking his head. He got between his two youngest sons. "Come on, sons."

"Pa, don't try to save him. Little Joe, don't you ignore me!"

* * *

Patting Patches' neck with his good arm, Peter grinned at the mountains. "This is going to be fun," he said.


End file.
